The Great Prussia's Dairy: The Spoils of War
by SnazzyOrange
Summary: Take a look through Prussia's Dairy as he writes about important dates in his history. Even though he takes VITAL REGIONS, Prussia still talks about another spoil of war he is after, which he keeps seeming to miss. Can you figure it out?
1. Chapter 1: Hi, my name is Awesome

**Note: **_Different dates in Prussia's history are used in this story, Information on what happened on these dates are at the bottom of the page. Understanding some of this story require knowing these dates, so please refer to the notes at the bottom about them when reading. Thank you!_

**(Date not written so enemy spies won't be able to use this awesome information).**

Dear Dairy,

I have a plan!

But when does The Great Prussia not have a plan?

I had spent the day going through my old diaries trying to find one detail, one little thing that I could use against Austria. I spent countless minutes reading and re-reading each page, with finding nothing. (Well, I did find out how awesome I am, but I already knew that).

I am becoming distraught over the fact that my first plan is failing. I blame the writers for making me a minor character because therefore that makes my life harder.

But no matter! I shall not be flustered by these simple facts of life! These sad facts of being a minor character, but instead I shall add to my plan.

I shall spend the next few days carefully planning my attack and battle strategy. I shall consult others only if needed. Finally, I will write down the details (the important ones like me) in this dairy so I can watch my plan unfold.

Signed,

The Great Prussia

PS- I really cute when I was a kid.

**Feb, 15****th**** 1763**

Dear Dairy,

After seven long years at war with Austria, Russia and France, I have won the war. Not that I expected anything less from The Great Prussia. Now, it shall be easier to defeat Austria now. Attack them when they are weak. Hit their sore spot and gain their spoils. What spoils will I gain you may ask. Well, for one and probably the most obvious, VITAL REGIONS! It's so awesome that it must go in CAPS!

Yes, Prussia is the name, gaining Vital Regions is my game.

But of course, there are more spoils to any war other than just VITAL REGIONS.

Which is why I am after Austria in particular. Don't get me wrong, Russia and France just annoy me too right now. (Especially France, something about him just rubs me the wrong way). But Austria has something that I want and I am determined to get it.

Sadly, even though I have won this war it has not gotten me the spoils that I was hoping for. So I now move onto plan B!

What plan B is I will not say! Because I know one day someone will go reading through these to find all my secrets which I must not let! I will let you know about these plans at a later date!

Signed,

The Great And Powerful Prussia

**October 24****th**** 1795**

Dear Diary,

For the third and final time we have portioned off Poland. Even though I got the smallest piece I can assure you that it is still vital and that it doesn't take away from my awesomeness at all.

Still,…. I haven't gained the prize that I'm seeking.

So I have decided that maybe if I show off my strength, then I may gain it. Others will fear me, and then they'll see how superior I am to them. They will fear The Great And Powerful Prussia! I will declare war and win again, and victory will once again belong to the great Prussia!

FWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Signed,

The one and only Prussia

**October 14****th**** 1806**

DEAR EFFING DIARY,

I'D RATHER NOT WRITE ABOUT TODAY BUT SINCE EVERYTHING I SAY IS IMPORTANT I MUST WRITE ALL THIS DOWN TO SAVE LATER SO I CAN SEE ALL THE THINGS I DID RIGHT AND AMAZING!

I WON'T SAY WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE I'M READY TO BASH SOMEONE'S HEAD IN NOW SO I WON'T GO INTO DETAILS.

I WILL SAY SCREW YOU FRANCE!

I HATE YOU!

YOU AND YOUR CRAZY ROMANTIC CRAP!

YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING BECAUSE YOU ARE A WHIMP COMPARED TO ME, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PRUSSIA!

YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR VITAL REGIONS. (TAKE THAT IN WHICH EVER WAY YOU WANT).

CAUSE I'LL KICK YOU IN THEM AND ALSO STEAL THEM.

GOING TO GO FOR A DRINK,

I AM PRUSSIA, GOD DAMN IT!

**Dates:**

_1756- Feb. 15__th__ 1763: Seven year war, between Prussia, Austria and France. Prussia won. _

_October 24__th__ 1795: Prussia, Austria and France divided up Poland for the third and final time, the first time Poland was divided, Prussia got the smallest piece._

_October 14__th__ 1806: Prussia declares war on France and losses in one day, France won._

Ps- Please let me know what you think, I'm deciding on if I should finish this or not. (a plot does come in later on, you have to guess what Prussia's after though). :p


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen for a Weakness

**Note: **_Different dates in Prussia's history are used in this story, Information on what happened on these dates are at the bottom of the page. Understanding some of this story require knowing these dates, so please refer to the notes at the bottom about them when reading. Thank you!_

**July, 9th**** 1807**

Dear Diary,

I'd rather not talk about today,…. But let's just say that I'm now planning,…. Losing something great to me today has taught me something,….. That maybe teaming up with someone else is a sort of ok idea. Why? Power. That's what it all comes down too. If worse comes to worse, you can just ditch them in the end. OR, if you are like me, YOU SMITE THEM! SMITE THEM ALL!

You out trick them, always be one step ahead of them. That's how everything is done. That's how the amazing Prussia plays baby, I play to win.

Signed,

WINNER!

**October, 14****th**** 1814**

Dear Diary,

HAHAHAHA! I CAN FEEL MY POWER AGAIN! TAKE THAT ICE CREAM MAN!

Today, I the great Prussia, all by myself, have taken out a powerful leader. What is better than a powerful leader taking out another one? NOTHING! NOTHING OTHER THAN TAKING OVER LAND! And let it be stated, that I did it all by myself, with no help. Who needs help when you're The Great and Powerful Prussia?

Signed,

Ruler of Ice cream Man

**(Date Hidden from stealers of My Diary!), 1864**

Dear Dairy,

Let's just say that these past few years I've been busy gaining land,…. And not losing any what so ever! I've also teamed up with Austria today, you know what? The guy isn't so bad. Of course though, he's not a suave, sexy and powerful as me. No one is.

Except for maybe,…. No, it must not be mentioned. After all, it is a weakness. I do not need a foe to find this and read and find my weakness,…. Alright, you got me, maybe there is one other country as amazing as I am. Just one. That's all I'm saying too.

HA! I BET WHO EVER IS READING THIS WISHES I TOLD, DON'T YOU? YOU WANT TO TAKE OVER PRUSSIA! NOT TODAY SUCKER!

Signed,

The one with NO weakness

…**.. The truth? I don't know the date today,…. It's been so many years,…..**

Dear Diary,

I admit, even those of us who, are awesome. We do have,….. Some weakness,…. For others,….. We may see them and feel bad,… and then we smite them to the ground. I LOVE DOING THAT!

I'm trying to talk in a different sense though,…. Like, we see someone and think, ' _Wow, they are as awesome as Me_!' Then you get this feeling of weakness flowing over you. It's the feeling as if you actually give a crap about something. Which, we powerful countries do not have time to give a crap about things.

But,…. Some part of me feels as if it can not be helped. Every time I see her,…. I feel weak,…. Being the all power Prussia, I must not feel weak. I will not let someone do that to me. She must be doing it on purpose that bitch! She is trying to get me weak so she can take over the powerful Prussia! I'll show her who is the strongest! HAHA!

Signed,

The Strong Man!

**Rather not say,.. 1866**

Dear Diary,

What do I not have that he does? I'm sooo much better than him! What can she see in him? I mean come on,…. I'M PRUSSIA! I'M SO POWERFUL THAT I TYPE IN CAPS!

I bet he doesn't type in caps. Why? Because he's not the Powerful Prussia.

….. I don't like frying pans anymore,…. They also scare my little bird away,…. I guess he thinks she's going to cook him or something,….. Don't worry, little bird, she won't cook you into a chicken nugget,… you're way too cute for that McDonalds crap. If anything, you'd be the toy in the happy meal,….

It doesn't matter, you know why? Because Austria and I are through. That's right. I'm done with the nice guy, teaming up with other people crap. You only end up hurt in the end. Which means you have a weakness. PRUSSIA WILL NOT HAVE ANY WEAKNESS!… Still,…. My mind goes back to her. Damn her! She's controlling my mind and it's working! This is just not fair!….. Every powerful leader has some soft spot right?…. No. They do not, and I won't either!

Signed,

Mc Nuggets Hater

**February, 25****th**** 1947 **

Dear Diary,

….. I'd rather not talk about this day,…. It's the last of my history,…..

Wait,… I shouldn't be talking like this,… this isn't the last! I WILL regain my power! Prussia will return one day and when I do, get ready for a massive take over because I will RULE YOU ALL! BE PREPARED! THE DAY WILL COME WHEN I WILL SMITE YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Signed,

Prussia: down but not out

Ps- Every great leader has a weakness, it is how we fall. I have fallen hard, but I will get back up and rule again. But as for her, I'll just stay down,… For if I get back up, I know I will fall again,….

**Dates: **

_July 9__th__ 1807: Peace of Tilsit, Prussia lost most of it's land. _

_October 14__th__ 1814: Prussia, Austria, Russia and Great Britain defeated Napoleon._

_1864: Prussia teams up with Austria._

_1866: Prussia and Austria separate ._

_February 25__th__ 1974: Prussia is no longer a country. _


End file.
